


Steam

by thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen (Hinted Relationship), Begging, Belts, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt/pseuds/thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart should have known better than to pick up a tease like Barry, but what is a guy going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ColdFlash PWP. Light D/S relationship, light bondage and Barry being OOC and super slutty.

Saints and Sinners was a dive. 

A dank, noisy, dark, dingy bar with lots of seedy corners, mismatched furniture, odd beer glasses and a vague smell of beer, sweat and vomit; it was exactly the type of place Leonard Snart was at home. He sat at the end of the bar, away from the fake dead animals on the wall, on a tall bar seat with a whisky in hand watching the display the group of unsavoury individuals near the exit were giving him. Four middle aged blokes, some tattooed, some balding and all were leering at the bit of jail bait who was trying to get a customer.

Snart drained his drink and was just about to leave when a hand tapped him on the back. “Haven’t seen you here for a while...” A flirty voice said and he turned to see a young girl, blonde head and too much make up smiling at him. Leonard rolled his eyes, put his glass down and made to leave. But the young woman wasn’t having that. “Hey, was just wondering whether you wanted to have some fun?” She said leaning in front of Snart and pushing her considerable cleavage to the level were Snart could see it. He smiled, slightly tempted, he had been thinking about picking up a pretty looking hooker up and having some fun…

He shook the idea from his head, he had no interest in blonde girls with big breasts tonight after watching the jail bait in the corner. “Not tonight.” And made his way out of the bar, hands going for a cigarette. He pulled his coat tighter as he reached the outside the cold weather biting at him. He moved to the side to light a cigarette and that’s when he spotted that the kid, the jail bait, was already outside but he had company.

The boy, was pushed up around the corner of the bar down a dank little alley with two men, both taller than the younger man, hands roaming. Leonard took an annoyed breath; how could these men be so stupid, the boy was a massive teaser and as soon as he was bored, or in this case maybe a little scared he would run and faster than they could ever catch him. Taking a long drag he walked over to the little scene where the jail bait was leaning away from the man trying to push his tongue into his mouth and the other who was playing with his trouser belt.

“Thank you gentlemen for keeping him warm for me…” He said and didn’t miss that flash of lust that passed through the tease’s eyes, as he was let go and the two men rounded on Snart.

Great, Leonard thought the kid wants a fight so he can get all hot and bothered. Instead, he just smiled slightly and then walked right past them to grab the kid’s arm. The two men, who were obviously drunk let him pass, cat calling him and he walked away. The piece of jail bait looked up at him and looked super disappointed. So he did want to see them fight, maybe it was going to be one of those evening.

He marched the younger man to the end of the road before letting go of his arm, and rounding on the younger man, who looked up at him with his baby blues and extending his long neck, complete with a love bite that was starting to fade just at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He was dressed in a thin tee that fell short of his low rise jeans and showed just a hint of toned chest, the boy had come to get laid and was teasing every man (and woman) in the bar. The young man smiled and leaned close “wanna play?” he asked dragging out the last word.

“Not tonight, Barry.” Leonard said as Barry looked up at him with his blue eyes, which were hiding the smirk which bloomed across his face. Leonard didn’t see anything funny and made to leave.

“Go back inside, find someone else to take you home with them…” He said as he made it across the road from where he had left Barry. To find the speedster had run in front of him and was playing with the front of Leonard’s trousers.

Barry flipped his head to the side and said into Snart’s ear. “I have found someone.” And started to kiss up Snart’s neck. Leonard considered there were worst ways to spend an evening. He pulled Barry’s head back with one hand and the young man smiled biting his top lip. “Your place or mine?”

 

~**~

 

Snart watched as the young speedster took off his top and flung it down, flipping his head to the side he watched as the scarlet runner took down his trousers and started to crawl over to where he now sat, shirtless, trousers loosened but not off, on a low bed propped up by the headboard. In his hand was another whiskey and Snart smiled quietly to himself that this night could have not ended better, alcohol and a beautiful body to take home with. The Flash crawled his way up the bed spread to kneel in the space between Leonard’s legs. Snart downed the rest of the alcohol and looked down at the speedster he had in his bed.

“What do you want from tonight?” He asked in a measured voice watching the other man looked up at him with lust blown eyes. Barry reached for the older man’s belt and started to pull at it.

“Everything.” He said as he pulled the front from its ring and pulled it out to get to the buckle. Leonard shook his head and grabbed at Barry’s wrists, making the younger man stop and look at him, annoyance in his face.

“What do you want from tonight, or you get nothing?” He reiterated, letting go of Barry’s wrists letting the younger man sit back on his knees, looking like someone had slapped him, Leonard thought that maybe the scarlet speedster was wanting things his way tonight and that wasn’t how this worked, it never was.

But his bit of jail bait recovered quickly and reached forward for Leonard’s belt again. “I want you to use me, I want you use me however you like, I want you to tell me how used I am… and I want you to fuck me…” He said pushing the belt completely apart and looking up at Snart with his eyes blown wide, lust and arousal plain.

“You want me to tell you?” Leonard said, enjoying this, he wanted the boy to know who was in charge but he also wanted this to be good for the kid. Barry nodded, “I want you to talk to me… use me, anyway you like… please…” he bit his lip looking like the tease he was, shirtless and tempting. Resting back on his knees, leaning slightly forward, hot body radiating arousal and breathing harsh in the quiet of the room. Snart smiled and leaned up to hold his head millimetres from Barry’s.

“I think I can do that. Safe word.” He said, it wasn’t a question, it was a demand and before they played he had to know that Barry would play by the rules. The speedster nodded, he knew the game by now.

“Arrow.” He replied, a glint of red appearing on his cheeks, Leonard smirked there was a story there but not one he wanted to hear right this moment, and he simply nodded.

Laying back against the board again he put one hand behind his head and ordered “Take off your boxers, cock slut.” He said and Barry dropped the boxers to the floor and kneeled in front of him, legs slightly spread, cock hanging, hard and slightly pink. Leonard smiled and pushed his own trousers and pants off.

“Better whores, spread their legs wider, I can see you are already a disappointment. “He kneeled up behind Barry who shifted slightly and pulled the belt around the speedster’s wrists, binding them tight together. “Like tonight, couldn’t wait to get a cock to suck on, those guys were just waiting for you to get down on your knees.” He said pushing Barry down onto his cock and putting both of his hands on the back of his head, easing him down so his mouth grazed the top of his cock.

“Bet you had already, and out in that alley… in public…” Barry licked enthusiastically up Snart’s cock, adding little kitten licks over the head. “Bet it gets you off…” Snart looked at the speedster’s own cock where it hung between his legs, half hard and slightly weeping in interest, the kid was really enjoying the talking tonight.

Snart pulled the scarlet hero’s head back to face him happy that his red lips were plump and a smile washed over his face. “But you don’t care do you?” Leonard finished and waited for an answer. Barry was alternating licking and sucking, working his way further down Leonard’s cock, spit acting as lube pooling down his cock. It was slightly messy due to the awkward angle and uncertain way the scarlet speedster was pushing his head (without the aim of his arms) to suck more of Snart’s cock further into his mouth.  
Barry breathed deeply, a line of spit ran down his chin. “I don’t care who sees me… please… I’m a desperate whore…please… use me more…” The speedster begged. Leonard answered him by pushing his mouth down onto his cock, a quiet chocking noise issued from the younger man and Leonard laughed as he thrust into his waiting mouth.

“Desperate slut…” Leonard said thrusting up as the flash swirled his tongue over the head of Snart’s cock, earning a strangled moan from the villain. “I could whore you out, right now, have one man at your mouth and another at your arse and you still wouldn’t be happy would you, cock slut…” He said kicking Barry off, pulling his short hair and dragging him to the side.

“Enough bitch.” Snart said and pulled out a box from under the bed. From it he produced a pair of nipple clamps. Barry looked up from the sideways position he had fallen to, his lips now bruised red and a line of spit dripping down one side.

Snart realised that the kid wanted to lose control completely. And he meant to help him lose himself. He dragged his cock across the young man’s face, leaving a trail of pre come as the scarlet speedster tried to lick the head with his tongue.

Snart pushed the flash onto his back, trapping his still bound arms onto under him. “Spread your legs like the good whore you are…” He said and Barry did not question this just turned and spread himself like the good whore Leonard was calling him; and wider just like Leonard had suggested earlier.

“Did you prepare yourself?” Snart asked Barry and Barry nodded, Snart then slapped him. He wanted the cocky speedster to answer him.

“Did you prepare yourself or did someone at the bar fuck you already?” He asked watching the red on Barry’s cheek fade to pink.

“I prepared.” Leonard raised an eyebrow. He had to give it to the kid, when you wanted to be laid he was eager and hadn’t missed a trick, though with the speed he knew the kid processed maybe the preparation wasn’t a drawn out process.

“All ready, like the seasoned professional I know you are, am I right scarlet?” It didn’t merit an answer and Barry didn’t give one just blushed a brighter shade of red than was already gracing his cheeks. His cock curving up to his chest, thick with arousal. Snart took two fingers and ran them down Barry’s spine watching the younger man shiver with excitement, as the fingers got closer to the round globes of Barry’s behind, the young man pushed his hips up and exposed himself more.

“More…please…” he whimpered as Snart pushed the two fingers deep inside the speedster. Leonard enjoyed the whimper and breathy moans that followed as he fucked the two fingers into Barry. He moaned and pushed his hips back onto the fingers, whimpering and pleading.

Leonard pushed his arm around Barry, in a sort of struggle hold, body pushed up against the speedster who was pulled up to a high kneeling position. Leonard pushed his front into Barry’s back, cock brushing his arse earning a moan as he pushed both hands down Barry’s body, roaming until one found Barry’s cock, to slowly stroke it. The other hand ran across Barry’s nipples, stroking and pulling. From this intimate position Snart leaning in close to the hero’s ear, gave it a lick, knocking it slightly to the side as Barry turned his head up to kiss upwards and Snart just whispered into it with a thick voice, “You should see yourself, begging me, pleading for me, if only your friends could see the real you…” He said, mind drifting to bending the young man over a desk in the Central City Police Department, while the cops watched, or maybe in Star Labs when those scientists could see making the flash bend to his will. Ragged breathing brought him back and he bit down on the exposed bit of neck Barry had given him when he had turned his head. Barry cried out, his cock achingly hard in Snart’s hand, grinding back onto the villains hard cock, he was going to come and very soon by the looks of things.

“Now Flash, not yet…” Snart grinded out, not missing the hitch in the scarlet speedsters breathing.

Snart, ceased his movements with his hand and reached behind him to grab the nipple clamps. Shiny silver things with a chain between them. He rolled one of Barry’s nipples into a small red bud, leaning over the speedster to swipe at it, Barry moaned again. “You love it… desperate slut…” Leonard said, clipping the clamps on and watching the flicker of pain that flashed through the kid’s face. “You love the pain, mixed with the pleasure, cock slut… gets you off… no wonder you stalk bars who scum you will treat you like the common whore you are…” He pulled at the chain in the middle of the two clamps, watching Barry keen at the pressure and another breathy moan came out, pre come dripping down his thighs.

That was when Snart bent down and shoved his tongue deep into the flash’s mouth. No warning just fucking his tongue between the bruised lips, not waiting for Barry to catch on; just exploring, tasting himself and dominating a fierce kiss. The villain was in charge and the moaning, writhing mess under him knew it. The kiss was dirty and desperate and Snart pulled away a trail of saliva hung from his lips to Barry’s.

Barry tried to dive back in for another kiss but Snart batted him away, he needed to regain control, he was in charge and the scarlet speedster needed to remember that. He pulled at the clamps one last time before letting them go. He was rock hard and was getting to the point where he the flash was grinding against Snart like a dog when they hump a leg, cock hard and breathing hard, Snart couldn’t remember the last time he had seen something so wanton.

“Look at you flash, desperate for me to fuck you, if you are so desperate for my cock, do it yourself slut…” And he turned Barry around and pulled free the belt so Barry could use his hands again. The scarlet speedster grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed spread and spread some on his hand, spreading it quickly across his fingers before leaning down to give Snart’s cock a quick lick before running his hands over Snart’s cock, a quick motion for normal people but Leonard imagined agonisingly slow for the faster man alive. Barry then reached down and guided the cock into his hole, pushing down on it. He was hot, wet and ready… so very ready…

Bottoming out felt amazing, Snart’s cock was perfect inside of him, filling him in the right ways, leaving him feeling full, connected when the world had been spinning, running away too fast for him to catch.

“Pay attention, fucking slut.” Barry was snapped out of his own mind when the body behind him snapped his hips and started thrusting in and out of his slick hole. Snart had noticed the kid was starting to retreat into his own mind, he was too quiet.  
He pushed Barry on to all fours, “Look at your stretched hole, look how it clenches around my cock… a cock slut like you should be pleased that I’m willing to put my cock in there…”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“I don’t care…” Leonard said pulling Barry around so he could pound into the speedster’s hole, earning breathy moans from Barry as the younger man grabbed his own cock and started to stroke. 

Then the vibrations started.

Slight tremors that ran throughout the Flash’s body as he neared his climax, the vibrations ran down Snart’s cock as he ploughed into him and the pleasure was amazing.

Thrusting deep, Leonard ploughed into Barry, enjoying the friction the tight channel had on his cock, the vibrations giving the right amount of edge making this the best sex Snart could remember for a long time. Having sex with the flash was like dating a human vibrator. “Wanna come in that stretched hole of yours…” Snart hammered harder, mouth slightly open- echoing the look on Barry’s face, mouth slightly open, wretched breaths being dragged out of him every thrust, every limb shaking, cock weeping and flushed. They were both so close.

“Beg me for it, like the little whore you are… beg me for my come…”

“Snart…please…” Barry said, words mere breaths, his cock leaking, obscene noises issuing from him, shaking with pleasure. Leonard wasn’t far behind him, he was on edge and ploughed into Barry one finally time hitting a place deep inside the speedster making him clench up and lose himself, turning his head to the side and they came together with each other’s tongues dancing with one another before collapsing onto the bed.

Snart was still inside of Barry as he held the younger man tightly, letting them both float before carefully pulling out. He didn’t say anything as he watched the younger man’s breathing calm down and even out. 

Barry Allen was many things and interesting was definitely one of them. Snart watched the scarlet speedster fall asleep. Snart reached down off the bed to where his trousers had been discarded and reached for the pocket where he kept his cigarettes.

 

~~**~~

 

“What time is it?” A voice broke Snart from his thoughts, he turned to the clock on his phone, and it flashed the time as quarter past three.

“Quarter past three, go back to sleep.” He said, but his bed fellow sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face, hair sticking to his forehead, he looked bleary eyed around the room, before collapsing back, head in hands.

The younger man let out a short moan of discomfort before rolling on to his side, resting his head on the super villain’s lap. Snart looked down to him and started to stroke his hair, waiting for the speedster to go back to sleep. They had been here before and Snart knew they would be again, Barry would leave before he woke and they would back being The Flash and Captain Cold. Well, Leonard smiled looking at Barry’s peaceful face, they would until Barry needed him again.


End file.
